1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric powered surfboards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric powered surfboards for the purpose of providing paddling assistance have come on to the market in recent years that claim to be able to maintain traditional surfing performance. These are jet drives that surf waves with the power on which is not traditional surfing. If these jet drive boards were to surf waves with the power off the large jet tube intakes on the bottom surface of the surfboard will significantly restrict forward movement and thwart turning performance of any surfboard, especially short ones. These intake holes allow water to flow through them even when the power is off. Therefore this disruption of the planning hull makes the claim of “traditional surfing performance” impossible.
The present invention is different because it provides a way to shut off the motors and close the jet openings. The present invention is better because of the flush fitting glide doors that allow a motorized surfboard to glide like a traditional non-powered surfboard when riding a wave, with no disruption of the planning surface. Other considerations like the crowned deck shapes that can allow thin rail sensitivity on a surfboard that is 5″ thick or more at the prone and standing area.
And the mass centralization of onboard weight that makes the surfboard respond like a much lighter surfboard when in motion.
Also, the motor battery drive cases that are stringer bondable and customizable to accommodate any surfboard's shape.
And finally, the several control means outlined in this patent application round out the list of improvements over all previous motorized surfboard designs.
The present invention solves a few problems with the open holed jet boards and adds some new advantages over these boards and all existing related prior art. The prior art referred to is Rott et al US2011/0201238A1 and Railey #1 US2011/0056423A1 and Railey #2 U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,555B2.